SoMa one at a time
by soulmonster
Summary: Spring break has started to an injury to a great secret between BlackStar and Tsubaki (dont worry this is a SoMa) :D
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND THIS IS IN SOULS NARRATING JUST TO LET YOU KNOW :3

After Professor Stein finished his totally uncool lecture, in the nick of time the bell rang. Everyone immediately darted out of the room talking about what they will do on spring break. What I am going to do? Nothing probably… A cool guy like me needs a break, especially after Maka made me study for the tests we have in class Crescent Moon. Damn, I have to admit it she looks adorable in those Pony-tails… "Soul, what are you doing?" Maka called trying to not get dragged out of the room by the stampede. "I'm coming I'm coming." I said getting up from my seat. On the way back to our apartment we saw everyone at the basketball court. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black star, Tsbubaki, and even Crona. Maka ran to Tsubaki and the other girls and talked like they haven't seen each other in years. Black star, Kid, and I taught Crona to play basketball. He was surprisingly good… When he got the grasps of it, we all gathered to play basketball. "I AM ON THE A TEAM BECAUSE I AM A STAR" Black star screamed standing on the top of the hoop. "Get down from there!" Tsubaki said (tried to yell but idk, I guess she's to quiet to do that lol). "YAHOO!" Black star tried to do a front flip off the hoop but landed on his head. Everyone gasped. "BLACK STAR!" (I guess she can yell ;D) She ran over to Black star and shook him, "Black Star, Black Star are you ok?" An awkward silence filled the area… "I'll call a ambulance" Maka said, "No I bet he's fine.." I said. "He's Black Star after all, he'll probably just randomly wake up and talk about how big a star he is for not dying or something" everyone accept her giggled at my joke. "SHUT UP" Tsubaki yelled. Wow… Everyone stared at her, "I WILL NOT LET HIM GET HURT ANYMORE!" "Whoa… Tsubaki it's all right," Maka said. Everyone comforted her wall I got and ambulance. I wonder what her deal is, I thought. she has never yelled or said shut up before like that. When the ambulance came and lifted the unconscious idiot into the car. Tsubaki climbed in the car crying, she was holding his hand and I saw a reflected light come from her left hand… Oh well it's probably just me. " Guys everyone's tired…" Liz said. "Maybe we should meet here tomorrow at 11?" "O.K" everyone sighed. There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes.. As the siren of the ambulance faded into the distance. There was a shattering sound. "YAHOO!" "YOU REALLY THINK A FRONT FLIP CAN HURT ME HAHAHAHAHA!" "I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFULL BLACK STAR!" The screaming continued but we couldn't hear what he was saying… After we came to investigate Tsubaki was dragging Black Star my the back of his shirt to their house yelling, "HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT BLACK STAR IF YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOU HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFULL!" Everyone gasped but not so Tsubaki can tell their presence. Tsubaki sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled…" Patty giggled then Liz shushed her. "I just get worried you will get hurt." "Tsubaki, do you think I would marry you and die the next day"… " Until you die I will be right here with you" "Because heaven would be hell without you."…. "I love you Tsubaki" "sigh, I love you Black Star…" They kissed for awhile and then Black star picked her up bridal style and carried her to their home… "I will cook dinner tonight O.K?" Tsubaki giggled, "O.K".

The next morning…

I wake up to pitch black… I check the time and it's 3:00 in the evening. Shit how long did I sleep? Everyone is still tired from last night. Man I can't believe Black Star got a wife at 27. If anyone should be getting married first it should be me! Anyways, I walk out with the bright light of the kitchen messing up my vision… When I could see again, Maka was laying on the couch with Blair watching " Wife Swap" jabbering about the characters and that crap. Blegh, that show gives me night-mares… Maka finally recognized me when I was getting soda from the fridge. "Oh hey Soul"… "Hey"… "I can't believe they are getting married…" Maka said. Blair immediately responded to that question. "WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?" She looks around for a bit. "MAKA DON'T TELL ME YOUR MARRYING SYTHIE BOY?!" I blushed a little… Maka did to, does that means she likes me? Ok I admit it I like Maka… No, I LOVE Maka. There I said it. "Makaaaaaaaaa.." "CHOP" Blair fell of the couch and hit the floor. Maka immediately ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid" slamming her head against the wall. Soul meanwhile helped Blair up and said, "Listen Blair, I think Maka likes me and well…" "What sythie boy?" "I like her back…" I said as quickly as possible. "OOOHHHH" Blair yelled in interest. "sssshhhhhhh…" I put my finger on my mouth. "I need you to get her to say it to you or another friend so I can ask her out so I know she does." "LEAVE IT TO ME SYTHIE BOY" she whispered and solutes me. Then she marches to Maka's room. Just in the nick of time I stopped her from knocking on the door. "Wait until she calms down O.K.?" "OK" "Oh yeah and apologize when you can about the marrying thing I don't think she liked that" "OK I'll remember… I know you like it though sythie boy" she winked and walked into her room. I lied down onto the couch. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

DICLAMER… I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (Sadly lol) enjoy :D

It was been two days since Maka had her meltdown. She looks so cute when she's mad lol. "Soul…" "Yeah what is it Maka?" "I'm sorry for my melt down from Friday." "Oh Maka it's fine." She sighed. "Alright good" She runs up to me and hugs me. "Maka," I wonder what her deal is… Blair waltzed in "SY-SYTHIE B-B-BOY" She was all wobbly and her voice slurred. "I-I needs more sake…" "WE RAN OUT!" She fell to the floor and fell asleep snoring loud. We both laughed at the drunk Blair. "I'll get her some water…" Maka giggled walking toward the fridge. Then I noticed she just had sexy underwear and no bra… I never really notice these things anymore because for 6 years she has been do all of that crap… I sighed, wrapped her in a towel from the floor in the hallway. And I put her in to her queen sized bed. Maka and I still have our twin beds :P. When I walked back into the kitchen the phone rang. "I'll get it…" I said walking over to the phone. I pick the phone up to a screaming idiot, guess who it is :-/. "YO SOUL ME AND TSUBAKI HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!" Maka could hear his voice in the kitchen and even had to hold the phone 2 feet away from me. "I BET ANY SURPRISE YOU BRING WILL NOT BE AS BIG AS THIS! YAHOO! COME TO MY HOUSE AT 7:00 BYE BASTARD TRLOLOLOLOLOLOLO" I hang up to a mad Tsubaki scolding Black Star for name calling lol. "I guess the are going to tell us tonight." Maka said in a jokingly voice. "Try to act surprised." We both said at the same time. "JINX! DOUBLE KNOCK ON WOOD!" We said at the same time knocking on the kitchen counter. We both laughed and she fell to the floor in laughter. Man everything she does is hot… Blair better hurry up with her "Mission" she calls it. I don't know how much longer I can take this… We texted all our friends confirming they were coming and laughing telling each other to act surprised. We all arrive at the same time and knock on the door. Tsubaki opened the door with a long tight black dress. "Oh hello everyone," she said in that soft sweet voice. "Come in, come in." she gestured inside the house. It looked like Tsubaki failed to get Black Star dressed properly. He had a dress shirt half tucked in and jeans lol XD. "I wonder how he will dress at the wedding," I said in soul resonance to Maka. She giggled and blushed… I CANT TAKE THIS CUTNESS ANYMORE! Black Star is already stuffing his face with Tsubaki's well known California rolls. Wall all the girls are jabbering about how nice the furniture looks and all of that. I walk over to Kid and Crona "Oh hey Soul," Kid said. "I am so relived you got rid of your soul headband with that, perfectly symmetrical black one" he said in his amazed face reaching for it. Jeez :-/… "Any way," Pushing Kid's hand down. "How are things with Patty?" He blushed. "Good…" The Shingami said. "Soul when are y-you going to ask Mak-ka?" Crona said rubbing his arm. "Oh soon…" I gave my toothy grin. "Oh OK, good…" Crona and Maka has already confirmed they are just friends. "More like siblings." Maka would say. Sometimes he will stay a couple days and use Blair's room since she is almost always at Chuba Cabras. We "Crona proofed" it, Lol XD. "EVERYONE GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE!" Standing on the top of the table Black Star was waving his arms. Tsubaki slapped him and he fell of the table. Patty almost died of laughter Liz tried to calm her down. Then Kid had a meltdown because he had symmetrically ordered all of the food dishes and now one fell off the table. "SYMMETRICAL GARBAGE" He was in Childs pose slamming his hand on the floor. Patty gave him one of her "symmetrical" kisses to calm him down. "Any way…" Tsubaki said lifting her fiancé of the ground and said, "I have an announcement to make"… "Tsubaki's pregnant" Black Star said. Everyone definitely wasn't expecting that. We were all prepared to hear about the wedding and such."Oh yeah and were engaged…" He held up Tsubaki's left hand. Liz fainted, Patty was on the floor laughing and kicking, Crona was in a corner saying; "What do I say, IDK how to deal with this…" Kid, Maka, and I walked over to Tsubaki and Black Star to congratulate them. "Dude, no matter what don't get a mini van." I smirked he whispered back "why?" "You know what they say, a mans life is over once he gets a mini van." Black Star lightly punches my shoulder "I knew that". "Of course you did." XD. Maka was endlessly talking to Tsubaki about names and other junk. Kid just shook hands and gave his congrats. Eventually everyone surrounded them talking and laughing. "TSUBAKI WILL HAVE A BABY GIRAFFE!" Patty exclaimed putting her arm around Tsubaki's shoulder. "I think she had to much sake…" Kid said putting his arm around his shoulder and leading her home. "Liz I think well go home now…" "BYE EVERYONE" Patty giggled as the three walked out. After an hour everyone made their way home. "Bye guys" everyone said to each other bro hugging and shaking hands. On the way home Maka brought me to a bakery, "soul come on" she grabbed my hand. I looked at our touching hands and blushed. We come in to the bakery and order a bag of cinnamon puffs. We both share the bag on the way home. By the time we get to our apartment the bag is half empty. We sit on the couch and watch "Naruto" The main guy reminds me of Black Star a little… We both reach into the bag of puffs and find our hands holding eachother. Maka never noticed until the show was done, the whole time I was staring at our holding hands, she felt so warm… When she noticed she pulled her hand away. Cheeks red, she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. I lay back on the couch and see "Naruto" is still on. "I should have left it on".


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER ENJOY :D

It has been two months since Tsubaki confessed her pregnancy… She already has mood swings. Man, she is the total oppisite of her normal self. "BLACK STAR!" "Sigh, yes Tsubaki?" Black Star is totally more tired and less energetic than ever. Is that a good thing? IDK. He walkes into the living room to a grumpy fiancé. "I want chips…" "But Tsubaki, you have chips right there…" He pointed to the coffe table, wich had a big assortment of chips and dip. "But I want Daisy brand!" tossing the tub to Black Star. "sigh, fine, I'll be back in 10". When he comes back Tsubaki is snoring. "What have I gotten myself into?" He said as he did a face palm. I walk out of the bathroom. "S-SOUL!" "SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Tsubaki rolled over and mumbled Black Stars name and she mentioned "Daisy" and continued snoring. "Crap I have to be quiet!" He mumbled taking me to the kitchen. "Guy," I put my hand on his shoulder. "Your not yourself…" "I know," he mumbled. "Hey, I'm pretty sure these guys can help." Holding my arm out showing all of our friends outside the window. "All of the girls can keep your pregnant lady busy and occupied wall all of us guys will go to a wrestling match" As I revealed 4 WWE tickets. I whisper to him, "Kid and Crona don't know, but after we "go home" we are going to compete in a open wrestling tornament" I gave my toothy grin. Black Star took all of what I said in then put both fists in the air and ran out the door. I signaled for the girls to come in when us guys took our leave.

After we got down their street Black Star sprinted with fists in the air, "YAHOO NO MORE PREGNANT SHIT!" We all laughed. By the time we got to the dome Black Star was on line. "Oh hi guys," he said smirking. "You guys were to slow so I ran ahead."


End file.
